The Best Years Of Our Lives--Part 1
by arielanne04
Summary: Just a little one shot into the biggest moment of Barney and Robin's lives-their legen...wait for it...dary wedding.


_**The Best Years Of Our Lives**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Sadly, I have nothing to do with any of the characters, and am in no way associated with the show._

_**Summary: **__Just a little one shot into one of the biggest moments of Barney and Robin's lives-their wedding._

**_Note: _**_This entire story will be written from Robin's POV._

**_First Congregational Church— Long Island,NY-May 25__th__, 2013—2:00 pm._**

As my dad and I waited for the processional to start, I began to realize that this was just the beginning of a whole new chapter in my life,with hopefully many, _many_ more to come. On the other side of those doors stood my future, the love of my life, my new best friend...my new life. Knowing that, well, knowing that only made me all the _more _anxious to just get this whole thing started already.

The music began to play, and everyone stood up and watched as my dad and I started down the aisle. The entire way down, I was completely oblivious to everybody around me. I looked at Barney and smiled, and as I did, I happened to notice that he was doing the same to me. It was then, in that very moment, I just knew. I knew that only one thing really mattered to me, and that was that in a very short while, I would be married to, and get to spend the rest of my life with the man I loved more than life itself. I was about to bid goodbye to my old life as Robin Sherbatsky, and hello to my new life as Robin Stinson, and I honestly couldn't have been any happier.

Upon reaching the front, Barney came down to meet us. We both smiled at each other one last time before turning and facing the minister.

"_**Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Barney and Robin."**_

"_**Since time immemorial, people have performed ceremonies to mark a transition, a change of status."**_

"_**Today, we gather for the happiest of ceremonies— the change of status from single individuals to a married couple. Traditionally, that change in indicated by passing the bride's hand from her family to her husband-to-be."**_

"_**Who brings this bride to be married today?"**_

"_I do." _My dad spoke up, at which point he kissed me on the cheek, placed my hand in Barney's, and found a seat in the front pew. The minister continued.

"_**Today is the day Barney and Robin will formally and publicly make their promises to one another. Although this is indeed a high point, marriage is a journey, not a destination. Marriage is more than any one single event or promise. It is a series of decisions that have been made,and will continue to be made over and over again, every day, that shows each of their care and concern for the one whom they each love most in the world. Marriage is a promise that is renewed daily through a couples' actions, and a responsibility taken on in the spirit of faith, and hope, and love that brings comfort in times of sadness and heightens our greatest joy."**_

"_**Barney and Robin, may the promises you make this day live always in your hearts and in your home, so that all which you share now deepens and grows through the years, leading you through a lifetime of happiness."**_

"_**A wedding is more than a celebration of the love which lives in our bride and groom's hearts today. It reaches into the future, and proclaims their intentions for that which tomorrow shall hold. A couple who wed are joined not only by the mutual affection and love they share, but also by their hopes, dreams, and by their promises of what will be. The promises and vows they make this day shall guide them into their common future."**_

"_**As we now come to the time of exchanging vows, I must remind you both that the words you are about to speak are a solemn pledge and affirmation of your love for one another as you join in marriage. With that said, I ask that you please face each other, and join hands."**_

"_**Robin, at this time, do you have anything special that you would like to say to Barney?"**_

"_I do. Barney, when we met, I was lost. You met me as a shell of a girl, but your patience and gentleness have given me back my ability to trust. You bolstered my confidence because you see me as the best person I can be, and because of that, I promise to never stop trying to be the best person I can- for myself and for you. You easy smile and jokes have taught me how to laugh, at myself and at you, and to not take myself so seriously. Today, as I become your wife, it is as a happy, confident, fleshed out woman. I no longer fear being myself."_

"_I don't question your commitment to me or to us, and I know there's nothing we can't work through together. I take you as my partner and my best friend above all others. I never expected to find the kind of peace and happiness you've given me, and in honor of that, I pledge before our family and friends that you and our marriage will always be my first priority, and I will never stop trying to make myself and our relationship better."_

"_You are absolutely irreplaceable in my life. As we look into the future, I promise that whatever we may go through, good times or bad, we will go through together, and I will be at your side as long as I still have breath in my body."_

"_Since I have found you, I have found a new life. The decision to create and share that life with you is one I made just a few short months ago, but reaffirm today happily and with full confidence."_

"_I will carry your heart with mine always."_

As soon as I finished, I noticed something that I don't think I'd ever seen before. I saw tears, actual _tears_ streaming down his face. Through the tears though, I saw a smile begin to form on his lips, which in turn caused me to smile.

"_**Barney, at this time, do you have anything special that you would like to say to Robin?"**_

"_I do. Robin, I first truly realized how special you are to me after we broke up in the fall of 2009. I thought that I would be free of all the responsibilities that are associated with being in a relationship, and I was. But with that, I lost someone who I could share the noteworthy moments of my life with. A great moment is great on it's own merit, but a moment's splendor carries more weight when it is shared with someone. Today, we pledge to go through our lives sharing each others' experiences, and making them richer. You make every one of my days better, because with you, I get to share all the joys life brings. I promise to share your joys and enrich your life, as you do mine."_

"_When life throws an obstacle in my path, it will always be easier for me to overcome, because I do not have overcome it on my own. I have full confidence that you will never abandon me when I am hurting. It is when I ail most that your loyalty and altruism are most obvious. I promise to always be by your side when life brings you difficulties, and to be strong in the times you cannot be."_

"_And finally, just as last year was about to come to a close, we promised to never give up on each other. Human beings have a tendency to act stupidly and selfishly. I am no exception to this. It brings me great comfort that you will not let moments of my weakness deter you from our life together. I promise to always have faith in our commitment to each other. I promise again, in front of all of our loved ones, that I will never give up on you, in your moments of weakness, or in mine."_

As _he_ finished, it was now _my _turn to cry. I don't think I had ever heard him express his true feelings like _this_ since he had proclaimed his love for me just a few months earlier, right around the time I had been trying to break up with Nick.

Then, almost as if it was supposed to happen this way, the same thing happened, only in reverse. Through _my_ tears, a smile began to form on _my_ lips, which in turned caused _him_ to smile.

By this point, a lot of our guests had started crying as well. Despite all the emotion, though, the minister continued on.

"_**Today is the public affirmation and acknowledgment of all that you are to each other. Seemingly, your relationship will be as it has always been, yet there is a power in the spoken word. May that power bring you all the warmth and closeness, security and comfort, joy and happiness that this world has to offer."**_

"_**Traditionally, the passage to the status of husband and wife is marked by the exchange of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken symbol of love. Love, freely given, has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver, for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken."**_

"_**May I have the rings, please?"**_

He turned to Lilly first, who handed him the ring for Barney, before then turning to Ted, who handed him the ring for Robin.

"_**Barney, do you take Robin to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you vow to love her and care for her for as long as you both shall live? Do you accept her, with all of her faults and strengths, and offer yourself to her with all of your own faults and strengths? Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion, and to always put the promises you make this day above all else?"**_

"_I do."_

"_**Will you now place the ring on your beloved's finger, and repeat after me?"**_

"_**As the sign from my heart that I desire to live with you from this day forward as my wife, and that you may remember forever that I have chosen you above all others, I give you this ring as a sign of my love."**_

"_As the sign from my heart that I desire to live you you from this day forward as my wife, and that you may remember forever that I have chosen you above all others, I give you this ring as a sign of my love."_

"_**Robin, do you take Barney to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you vow to love him and care for him as long as you both shall live? Do you accept him, with all his faults and strengths, and offer yourself to him with all of your own faults and strengths? Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion, and to always put the promises you make this day above all else?"**_

"_I do."_

"_**Will you now place this ring on your beloved's finger, and repeat after me?"**_

"_**As the sign from my heart that I desire to live with you from this day forward as my husband, and that you may remember forever that I have chosen you above all others, I give you this ring as a sign of my love."**_

"_As the sign from my heart that I desire to live with you from this day forward as my husband, and that you may remember forever that I have chosen you above all others, I give you this ring as a sign of my love."_

"_**You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and giving and receiving of two rings. By the authority vested in me by the State of New York, I now declare you to be husband and wife."**_

"_**Barney, you may now kiss the bride."**_

As the minister spoke that last line, both Barney and I smiled even wider, knowing that the moment that we had waited so eagerly for for the last 5 months was now upon us. There was something different about this particular smile, though. It had an almost mischievous look to it, like he was about to do something completely unexpected. Next thing I knew, it was happening. He wrapped his left arm around my waist, curled his right hand behind my back, and gently dipped me. I then wrapped my arms around his neck, and shared a very passionate first kiss as a married couple.

Everyone immediately stood up and started cheering, clapping, and even whistling. _(What do you want to bet the whistling was coming from all of our friends?) _Anyway, when we finally _did _come back up, we faced our guests, linked arms, and waited for the minister to finish up.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you, for the very first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Barney Stinson!"**_

The recessional began to play, and more applause followed as we headed back down the aisle. With everyone following us, we walked hand in hand down the stairs of the church, and over to our waiting limo. We climbed in, Barney closed the door behind us, and we were off. We had just gotten married, and this was just the start of our new life..._together_.


End file.
